


Changed

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has changed Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

Will hasn’t eaten in days. It’s not that surprising at all.  
He’s just found out what Hannibal used to put in his food, and he’s vomited up Abigail’s ear.  
He looks at food and sees it crawling with worms, or full of dried blood.  
His stomach aches, but he drinks fluids.  
He manages to eat clear soup.  
He recalls Persephone of myth being bound to the underworld because she ate pomegranate seeds.  
So Hannibal has bound him to his dark appetites.  
He knows what Hannibal is now, but sometimes giving something a name gives it power over you.  
He can’t stop eating or he’ll die.

*  
Will has been out of Chilton’s care for weeks now.  
They force-fed him and made him swallow tasteless food and fluids.  
His palate craves something richer now.  
He has switched to vegetarian foods, but it won’t do for long.  
He can’t trap Hannibal unless he eats his food, that’s the rub. Hannibal’s cooking has spoiled him for anything else.  
Will steels himself and swallows an extinct bird.  
Hannibal looks covetously at him, and his traitorous cock hardens.

*  
After dinner he looks at his host and fails to see him as a monster, though he is one of the worst Will has ever met.  
Hannibal looks at him with undisguised hunger.  
It feels like an ending of something good.  
Hannibal kisses his lips, and Will bites at him.  
“Fuck me,” he says. “Take me, Hannibal.”  
He moans as Hannibal touches him.  
“Please, I need you,” he says. Hannibal’s eyes go dark with desire.  
They get to the bedroom quickly, clothes falling away.  
“You are mine,” says Hannibal like the act of saying it makes it true.  
Hannibal pushes inside him, and Will groans.  
“Deeper, harder, God, please..” he begs.  
Hannibal complies, fucking him hard and fast.  
Will claws at the broad back, paints trails of blood with his nails. This monster is beautiful and all his.  
He feels the push of his lover’s orgasm and feels the world splinter around him.  
Hannibal fills Will with more of his essence, tainting his insides with white liquid.  
“I changed you,” says Hannibal softly. “You will be as I am.”  
“What did you do to me?” he asks, tangled in those arms.  
“Made you over with my essence and fed you my prey. You cannot live without it now.”  
“No,” he agrees. Persephone in the underworld was queen of all the dead.  
He will be too.


End file.
